


Cat and Mouse

by mottsforthots



Series: Random Keanu Fics [7]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Assassin Lovers, Cat and Mouse, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fast Sex, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Hunting, John Wick - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Trained assassins, Vaginal Fingering, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: After a long day of work, you decide to surprise John with a much sexier and intense concept of a training exercise you did the first time you met.Inspired by and written for Ry xx





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this! I had a lot of fun writing it, sorry it's so short though. Still getting back into the hang of writing 4K+ fics.

The clock ticks loudly to the right of you and fills your ears as you stare at the front door from the couch you're sitting on. You cock your head ever so slightly to the side and narrow your eyelids a bit as you skillfully watch for any sign of movement. The faintest flash of a shadow past the window next to the door prepares you for the jingling of the doorknob as John unlocks it and pushes inside. A warm smile immediately covers your cheeks and your narrowed eyes grow to wide ones. 

"You're home early." You greet, bringing your knees up to your chest as John shucks off his dressy shoes and turns around in that all black suit that sends shivers through your body. He's way too attractive when he wears it, but it only fuels the idea that's been planted in your mind for the whole day. "Yeah, turns out someone already got to the target before I got there." John walks forward with a small smile and bends over you to kiss the top of your head.

Your cheeks burn a little pink at the feeling of his warm lips on your skin, but you turn on the couch and watch over your shoulder as he heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge to find whatever dinner you've already made. Biting your lip, you stand up slowly and pad with the soundless footsteps you've been trained to have towards John. He hums as you wrap your arms around his waist and rest your cheek against his back, pushing the bowl of pasta into the microwave all the while.

"Hey, John?" You murmur against his back, letting your eyes flutter closed as he presses his large fingers on the number pad for 30 seconds. "Yes?" He wonders back humorously, finally turning around to pick you up under the armpits like you like as he sets you on the countertop beside him. You giggle a little at the action and admire his gleaming eyes which observe your enjoyment. "I was thinking..." You trail off, averting your eyes to your feet which sport fluffy black socks.

A signature color you both love.

John grins a little at your suggestion and folds his arms across his broad chest, nodding to himself. "Thinking... okay. What about?" You fiddle with your fingers and finally bring yourself to look up into his intense eyes. "Remember how we met?" You finally ask, furrowing your eyebrows in worry, hoping he'll remember and not ask you to explain it all to him. Instead, a large smirk covers his face and he gives you a knowing look. "How could I forget?"

_ It had started out as a harmless training activity with the Ruska Roma, a game of cat and mouse. The objective- one person hides or outruns as best as possible while another pursuits. You had never met John until that day, and even then, he wasn't even supposed to be a part of the training exercise. He was an old recruit stopping by to pay a visit to The Director, his rumored adoptive mother, but had ended up volunteering for the exercise when you were the odd one out.  _

_ To be fair, no one ever wanted to train with you. You'd been called The Doppelgänger before, but you never knew what that meant until he showed up. You were the spitting image of him when it came to skills which had led the both of you on a merry chase which surprisingly left you on the losing side for once in your life. You'd been hiding in a tight space behind the curtains where the wires were- completely hidden by shadows and heavy equipment, but he'd grabbed your shoulder somehow and slammed you against the wall in the next instant, leaving you breathless and wide eyed. _

_ It was a split second decision, what happened next, but the close proximity and thrill had spurred it on. Within five minutes, his cock was buried deep inside of you and you were holding onto his back for dear life as he pounded everything he had into you. You knew you had to be quiet to let others continue their own game, but it had been hard when he handled you so roughly and thrusted as hard as he did. You were a mess around him seconds after he started, but he continued mercilessly and coaxed another orgasm from you by the time he'd climaxed and stilled inside of you. _

_ Everything was uphill from there.  _

_ You'd started a relationship together, moved in, graduated from the training, and became an official assassin under the Ruska Roma along with John who'd returned to them alongside you. Life had been amazing and thrilling with him by your side, and you'd be lying if you said you both weren't trying for a baby now. Nothing had worked yet, but the memory of the first time you met spurred something inside of you and now... now you were going to try again. _

"Well... I was thinking that we could do that little training exercise again." You admit, biting your lip as you watch him closely. His eyes darken slowly with intrigue and lust and the both of you ignore the microwave sound that dings beside you to tell you his food is ready. "How intense are we talking?" John finally decides on, tilting his head a little as he eyes you ominously. You nibble on your bottom lip and scoot a little closer to the end of the counter.

Leaning in, you wrap one hand around his neck, put your lips to his ear ever so slightly, then whisper, "I want you to hunt me... and  _ fuck _ me... like an animal." You pull away casually and hop down from the counter, leaving John standing dazed in his place. You aren't sure if he's watching you as you walk away, but you call over your shoulder, "You know the rules, Wick! Find me in ten minutes and you get to cum in me!"

With a grin to yourself, you hurry into the garage and find the power-box, cutting all of the lights immediately to leave you in pitch darkness. To any normal person, they'd be disoriented and scared, but to you and your matching counterpart, it's a thrilling challenge. Your feet make no noise whatsoever as you pad back into the dark house and begin to work your way from memory down the long hallway. There's a faint sound from the right, pushing you to fall flat against a wall and still your breathing for a few seconds. 

You know it's his footsteps because that's the one thing he struggles with, but you manage to sidestep towards the stairs and round the corner as the light falling of his feet barely echoes from the living room. The ascension up the stairs is quick and enthralling, but you manage to get to the top without any creeks from the stairs or heavy footsteps. A small sigh of relief falls from your lips and you head in the direction of the guest bedroom, vaguely aware of the shelving the closet has above the hanger poles.

There's a slamming of a door downstairs and you can't help but giggle at the fact you seem to have outsmarted him already. However, your sound of enjoyment travels downstairs and the sound of racing feet up the stairs turns your eyes wide and you make a mad, but precisely quiet, dash for the guest bedroom. You slowly close the freshly oiled bedroom door after catching a glimpse of his silhouette reaching the top of the stairs, but leave it unlocked as that would make things suspicious. 

It's only a matter of time until he checks the guest bedroom and you're only three minutes into the little game, so you shuffle to the closet and open the door to an even darker room devoid of any light that the moon provided in the open area of the house. Closing the door behind you, it's a total reliance on touch as you find the metal bar and then the shelving above it which runs the length of the closet. 

This is the closet where you keep old things that don't really have a use anymore; things like old blankets, suits, shoes, and weapons. You manage to pull yourself up effortlessly onto the shelf, using the metal bar in the wall as an extra support for your feet. When you finally manage to cram yourself into the little space, you search around with your hands and find a blanket on your right and some old suit jackets on the left which should help yourself with some disguise if he does come in here.

It's silent for what feels like an eternity. 

The mental timer you've been trained to keep in your head reads at six minutes when the door to the guest room finally opens with the slightest creek. Your breath catches in your throat and you can hear your heartbeat in your ears as the bed squeaks softly and a huff comes under the skilled assassin's breath. So much for being the scariest person out there. You smile to yourself at the thought and stare at the closet door in greatening anticipation.

The whole room suddenly goes completely silent and your smile fades. All you can do is stare at the door and raise your thumb to your lips out of habit, taking a bite from your nail with a sharp click that sounds painfully in the tiny closet. You freeze up at the action you've done out of unknowing routine and quickly shove the hand in between your thighs as the closet door abruptly opens. 

The mental timer is just over eight minutes and you can feel your pussy clench at the thought of him dragging you down from the shelf to fuck you senseless on the bed. But he doesn't even move inside the closet. He just gives it a quick once over, sighs, then turns away from the closet and closes the guest bedroom door moments later. Timidly, you ease yourself down from the shelf and cautiously pad towards the door, preparing yourself to jump out when the clock hits ten minutes.

It nears closer and closer to time up when you suddenly get the feeling you're being watched about 15 seconds to time. You turn around just as fast as you get the sensation, but a large hand is over your mouth before you can gasp and another is groping your cunt with an eager passion. His eyes are severe even in the dark and a small moan escapes your lips as he manages to touch you skillfully through your jeans. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book, hmm?" He teases lowly.

You whimper at the accusation and slump a little against the door as his thick fingers grind deeply through the denim against your clit. "You want to be fucked like an animal? Want me to come inside you? Want to be a little whore for daddy?" Your eyes all but roll to the back of your skull at his dirty words and it takes everything to not orgasm right there. All you can do is nod and pant against his hand which still covers your mouth.

Your chest is abruptly against the door within the next second and his rough hands grip your hips, snaking the tips of his fingers into your jeans and tugging them so swiftly down your legs, you know there will be denim burns on your skin tomorrow. You gasp at the action and bite your lip as he uses his right hand to pull your panties away from your wet folds and push the tips of two fingers from his left hand against your soaking entrance. 

He's very obviously teasing you, so you grit out through harsh teeth, "I  _ said _ fuck me like an anim-" You don't even get to finish the sentence as he roughly shoves the two fingers inside of you and begins a relentless pace of working himself in and out. A hot slick drips down your thighs and you gasp for air, your hands forming into fists by your head as you drop your forehead against the wooden door and let out whore-ish moans.

"Better?" John growls, his teeth sinking into your right ass cheek after the question. He sucks the skin in there for a second before giving a quick lick over whatever mark he's created. His fingers are thick and fast inside of you and you can feel your legs quivering at the growing need for release. John seems to sense it too as he moves the lost mouth to your cunt, licking up whatever juices he's pulling out with his fingers.

The free hand holds the front of your right thigh, large enough to span around the curve towards your inner skin and keep you still. "Fuck!" You whimper loudly, biting your bottom lip so hard you draw blood. "Come for daddy." John sneers, the fingers in your pussy moving so fast that a clear gloss coats his hand and a wet sucking sound echoes throughout the room. A strangled moan passes through your lips and you all but collapse against the door as John skillfully rises to his feet and wraps the hand once on your inner thigh around your waist to hold you up. 

The tension in your lower abdomen bursts with a devilishly good burn and you orgasm with a wail of, " _ John! _ " as a thick white cream drips down your thighs and covers his fingers. You barely get the chance to breathe before you're whipped back around and shoved against the door. His lips are hot and greedy on yours and you manage to step out of the jeans pooled around your ankles as his hands hastily unbutton your top but get angry halfway through and end up ripping the poor shirt hard enough to send buttons flying.

Anticipating your fuck-fest, you opted to ditch the bra earlier and now your tits rest on full display in front of him as he gropes the left one with the expectation a thick fabric will be there. When your perky nipple meets his palm instead, he draws himself away from your lips and stares down at your completely naked figure, only a white button-up hanging from the ends of your arms. His shell-shocked reaction gives you the snap second decision to make things more fun by fleeing the room to continue the game.

With a wide grin and a laugh, you fling the torn open white shirt at him as he reaches out clumsily to grab you, but fails and snatches the fabric instead. You race down the hallway to the bedroom and almost reach the door when strong hands grab your waist and send you flying over the matching shoulder. You squeal and slap at his back but earn a sharp smack on your right ass cheek that shuts you up immediately.

"On the bed, get on all fours." John demands, his voice low and sinister as he pushes inside the room you share and throws you backwards onto the bed carelessly. You bite your lip and watch as he starts to undo his belt, then pants- glaring at you all the while. You finally comply with his orders and roll onto your stomach before slowly raising yourself to your hands and knees. 

John doesn't keep you waiting.

He effortlessly steps out of his dress pants and boxers, tugging off his suit jacket and black button up next with barely any energy. When his hands grab your hips, it's unexpected and rough. You wince a little as he drags you to the edge of the bed with a grasp that will most definitely leave bruises on your skin, but you forget all about it when the tip of his cock lines up perfectly against your entrance and shoves inside.

Your whole jaw drops and a low moan escapes from the back of your throat due to the fact he's just pushed all eight inches of himself inside of you with ease and precision. "Oh, god, John..." You groan softly as he bottoms out, then fists one hand in your hair at the base of your neck and tugs it back harshly. A small yelp falls from your lips as he pulls himself out and thrust back in with a deep snap, pulling your hair back with a grip that forces your back to arch uncomfortably.

Your fingertips grip the sheets tightly and your mouth remains wide open as you screw your eyes shut and focus on the pleasure and pain ripping through your lower body. "Fuck, you're so tight." John groans, pounding himself into you as fast as he can go. The result is a burning ache deep inside that threatens to push you closer and closer to a second orgasm with every stroke he gives.

His cock is filling in all the right places- long enough to hit the bundle of nerves hidden in your walls and thick enough to stretch you just to the point you feel like you can't take anymore. All you can focus on is the rapid succession of his cock going in and out, though at this point, it feels like it's inside constantly. You know he's about to climax when he wraps an arm around your waist and starts giving deep, hard strokes.

With each intense thrust, a high pitched moan of his name spills from your lips and only spurs him to fuck you harder. "Fuck, I can't get enough of you." John grunts, pulling your hair back further with an aching grip that's just about to give you a headache if he isn't careful. "A-are you gonna, mmph... are you g-gonna cum in m-me?" You try to tease, but the fervent shoves of his cock inside you momentarily leave you dumbfounded every now and then.

"Yes, I'm fucking cumming in you." John growls, picking up the pace once more to give short but still impossibly deep strokes. The both of you make sounds of overwhelming pleasure as he builds up and up, the tension in your stomach burning hot and white until you fist the sheets with shaking hands and give out below him, his giant hand letting go of your hair to push the flat of your back down into the sheets as he nears his matching climax. 

He gives a few more hard and swift thrusts, then sends you over the edge with a throaty whine that spurs him to release inside of you with a strained groan. White cream drips out of you, but you know it's not just yours that slides down your thighs. John holds your hips in place for a few moments, making sure all of his spend has filled your cunt, then pulls out carefully and collapses beside you. You ease yourself flat onto your stomach, only wincing a little when your sore hips finally make contact with the dark comforter.

"Was that better than the training exercise so long ago?" John asks after a minute or so in silence. You blush at the thought of your first sexual experience with the man versus tonight's, but nod anyway. "Yes, much better." He sighs contently, then reaches out for your frail body and manages to pull you cautiously onto his chest as a small gush of cum slips down your thighs to join whatever has already dried. The feeling is foreign but welcomed at the same time and you smile at the thought of being pregnant.

"Do you think this will let us have a baby?" You whisper against his chest, nibbling on your aching lip that has been bitten too much tonight. "If this didn't work, then we'll just have to try again." The room goes quiet and you lightly poke at his chest. "You, uh... maybe up for round two then?" John is moving on top of you before you can even blink and you laugh at his eagerness, welcoming the kisses that begin to litter your neck.

Ignoring the already throbbing pain ebbing through your lower body, you grab at his back and open your legs to invite him in once more- telling yourself it's just to make sure you absolutely get pregnant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! xx


End file.
